Flint
Flint belongs to Silverheart456 Appearance Flint is a tall, hard muscled tomcat with, sleek, short dark gray fur that's soft to the touch. His neck is white, as is his chest, hair tuft, and right ear tip. His left foreleg and hind leg are white up to the knee/elbow, his left forepaw has a white sock, and his left hind paw has white toes. His tail is London and rounded at the tip, with a white tip and two stripes following it. He has pine green eyes and wears a teal and blue striped collar. Personality Flint is the usual rough-and-tumble street cat: tough, witty, and cocky. He's very self reliant and doesn't like accepting help from others. He's very hot-headed and stubborn, once he sets his mind to something it's hard to get him to change it. Very energetic and playful, he loves to joke around and make others laugh. He's got a bad habit of teasing, especially with people he thinks are kinda dumb, but is usually very friendly and funny. He's experienced beyond his years and picks upon things easily, he's a very quick learner. Bio Flint's parents were both strays, his mother being part of a gang in the area and his father being a loner. They met up a few times over the years, one thing led to another, and his mother found herself pregnant. She left the group she'd been staying with and had them out in the woods, two she-cats and a Tom. She raised them in the ways of the wild, teaching them to hunt and fight. When Flint and his sisters were around eight months old, their mother went out to look for a new place to stay, leaving her kittens in the safety of a hollow half-way up a tree. Days went by, and their mother didn't come back. After the start of the second week she'd been gone, Flint decided to look for her, his sisters came along as well, even though he wanted them to stay. They searched for months, but found nothing. Along the way, one of his sisters fell out of a tree while stalking a bird, the fall snapping her neck. A few weeks later the other wandered off, and he never saw her again. With a heavy heart, he continued on. He was captured by the pound a few days after the second incident, while drinking some water from a puddle. On the van he met Fluffy, who explained what was happening and who she was. Flint was intrigued, and once they arrived he told his story to Ace, and he agreed to let him stay. Flint mainly stuck close to Kugel, finding her way with machines fascinating. After a few weeks, he was made an official member. He works as a scout, surveying the streets for any lost/hurt kits and bringing them back to headquarters. Stories he appears in By me By others Family Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed sisters Kugel - Girlfriend/mate Trivia *Out of all the Kennel Kittens, he's probably closest to Kugel and Fluffy, treating them like sisters, though he's more loving towards Kugel *He still doesn't know what happened to his mother or his other sister, and has never met his father *He suffers from depression at times, but tries to put on a brave face for his friends and teammates * He has a crush on Kugel, and they eventually get together and start dating, though he's a bit awkward with it Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kennel Kittens Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Character